


It Had to be Him

by FlakeyFvck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlakeyFvck/pseuds/FlakeyFvck
Summary: They meet at a library. Shiro immediately hopes that Lance is the one. Lance immediately knows that Shiro is the one.-A soulmate AU involving rings.





	1. Imaginary Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't realise someone was walking up to him. He felt a soft, slightly hesitant tap on his shoulder.

Lance sat quietly, reading the book on the table in front of him. Well, that's what it looked like to most people who happened to glance at him.

To be more honest, Lance was staring at the page while mentally screaming.

_I don't understand any of this. I'm going to fail. I'm never going to understand. Everyone would be so disappointed, goddamn it! Why can't you just get this through your stupid, thick skull... I want to cry. I'm going to cry. No Lance, you are not going to cry in public. Stop it. Stop. Good. Now read. Calm down. What would Keith say in this situation? Nothing helpful actually, forget about that. Damn it I really should have asked Keith to help me with my damn studying. He even offered. Damn my pride._

Lance fiddled with the ring around his finger, twisting it, pulling it off and fiddling with it some more before sliding it back on. He repeated those actions over and over again, failing to notice that his eyebrows were gradually knitting together as he glared at the paper, his frustration and stress soon apparent on his face.

It irritated him to no end. Lance was smart. He knew he was smart. It was just this specific topic that no matter what, he couldn't get his head around. All that it took was for him to be absent one day, and he started falling behind. At first he barely even noticed but of course, it becomes obvious when you die a little inside every time the topic is brought up.

Then they had a new professor who was about as passionate about his work as a piece of dried, mouldy fruit. Of course, that reflected on how he taught, and to be blunt, it was shit.

Lance was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't realise someone was walking up to him. He felt a soft, slightly hesitant tap on his shoulder.

"Hey... em, I finished my work but noticed you were pretty stressed over here, I did that unit last year so if you want some help with that? I have a lot of spare time so it wouldn't be a bother or anything."

Lance's ring began to softly glow and he looked up at the guy, startled, hiding the ring in his pocket. Usually he'd immediately flash a smile, but this guy had caught him off guard and for some reason he just couldn't grin at the man like he usually would. A soft blush surfaced on his cheeks as he took in the person standing in front of him. He mentally gave him an appreciative whistle, but was a lot more polite outwardly and gave him a small smile. In his defence, he knew this guy was his soulmate so he  _did_ kind of have the right to appreciate the artwork.

"W-what seriously?" When the person nodded, Lance spoke again, composing himself, "Thank you so much, really, thanks!"

He chuckled softly, a sound Lance momentarily revelled in, despite the lovely sound causing his previous blush to resurface briefly. "You're welcome, I'm Shiro, what's your name?"

"Lance."

Lance didn't bring up the ring, noticing he couldn't see Shiro's. For some reason he was just too nervous to bring the topic up. It may or may not have been involving the fact that Shiro was incredibly handsome and Lance felt like Shiro was a little out of his league.

"Okay Lance, how much time do you have?"

"A week until the exam but... I just want to let you know I did terrible in my mocks. Didn't even manage to scrape a pass."

"All the more reason to help you."

As Shiro quietly went through the work with him, Lance's foggy mind cleared up a bit. "Hey, Shiro?"

"Mm?"

"I noticed you're not wearing your ring, how come?"

"I have it with me, it's on a chain around my neck, just tucked into my shirt. I just never wore it where I could see in case I happened to be in a crowd and it glowed but I had no idea who it was.it seems a little scary, you know?"

"I guess."

"Where's yours?"

"In my pocket, I kept twisting it in here so I put it there to stop."

"It's okay to fidget."

"Nah I'm fine with it in my pocket."

Even though the rings generated no heat, Lance could almost feel it burning into him. He knew it was glowing. He knew it was Shiro.

As they went back to work, Lance found himself calming down considerably. The way Shiro cleanly explained things and the way he seemed to display a solid sense of leadership was comforting, and Lance felt the pieces slot together in his mind. For the first time in a long, long time, Lance felt like he could do this test and they'd only be sitting together for half an hour.

"I get it now... Thanks so much Shiro, I appreciate it." Lance grinned, the first genuinely bright smile that day and Shiro smiled softly back, for the first time today, a red tint was visible on that smooth skin.

"Hey... This might sound a little weird but do you want to meet here again tomorrow? I mean, it would be great to recap instead of just doing one day..." Shiro's smile was slightly nervous and Lance found it impossibly endearing.

Sure, there was a chance this pretty boy was actually a serial killer exploring different ways of luring victims into their inevitable slaughter but Lance decided that this Shiro guy was probably just being thoughtful. Besides, he was his soulmate, and it would be really sad if it turned out his soulmate chose him as his next victim.

"Yeah, I'd like that." This confident side was kind of half of him. He was usually confident, but like most people, he had insecurities and anxiety underneath all of that. "Want my number? We can set up times."

"Yep sure."

Lance scribbled down his number onto a small slip of paper and handed it to Shiro with a grin. "See you tomorrow Shiro?"

"See you tomorrow."

As Lance left, he took out his ring and slipped it back onto his finger, having missed the feeling of it being around his finger that he was so used to. It was only after Lance left that Shiro realised there weren't many people in the library and he should check if his soulmate was around.

Shiro pulled out the ring and with a sigh, he let it fall back in. Some people had to wait until their late twenties to find their soulmate but he was beginning to feel a little disheartened anyway.

 _No soulmate here either_.


	2. Above Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was above happiness. It was above pleasure. It was above perfect. Hell, it was above words in general.

That evening Shiro texted Lance. ' **Hey thought I'd text you so you can save my number. Want to meet at the library at half four?** ' 

Lance agreed and they ended up just talking about random things afterwards instead of saying goodbye, like Lance was used to doing after setting up a date with a new acquaintance. Lance even found out what kind of scissors Shiro used to cut his hair. They did, eventually, stop talking, but even through the phone, Lance could tell the goodbye Shiro sent was reluctant. 

 **'Goodnight Shiro, rest well.** ' 

Lance smiled at his phone, tomorrow he wouldn't hide his ring, he'd wear it like always. 

~~~

Like any normal person, Lance had worries that day as he walked to the library. What if Shiro was disappointed about who his soulmate ended up being? What if Shiro loved someone else? It was rare, but sometimes there would be soulmates who ended up loving another instead, of course their rings would adjust depending on their emotions and who they were most compatible with but Lance didn't want any changes, not after meeting this impossibly perfect soulmate of his. 

Lance decided that it would be dumb to hide it since he'd find out sooner or later and it's better to just get it over and done with.

When Lance sat in the library, it was five minutes until half past. He sat down and took out his stuff, twisting his ring when he started skimming through it. He understood most of the parts now, it made a lot more sense now that Shiro had gone through it with him. Only some parts were fuzzy now.

 _Shiro really should consider teaching in the future_. 

Lance wasn't dumb by any means, he actually did quite well in all of his other subject. It's just this one that hurts his brain.

"Hi Lance." Shiro sat next to him at the table.

"Hey." Lance looked over at Shiro and smiled, still twisting his ring.

"Which bits should we do today?"

"Just these two, I'm still pretty shit at them. Thank you so much though, I feel so much better now." Lance smiled but inside all he felt was disappointment. His ring didn't glow. Were these rings trying to confuse him? "I should be paying you for something like this."

"How about you let me take you out for coffee after this?" 

"Sure, sounds good." 

~~~ 

"It was fun." Shiro said out of the blue as they walked. "I'm... I don't think I want to know who my soulmate is now." 

"Why?"

"I don't think I like my soulmate..." Shiro chuckled. 

"How do you know?" 

"I like someone already." Shiro averted his eyes, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Who's the lucky person?" Lance couldn't deny the slight rush of anxiety within him.

"You." He mumbled. "Its dumb, I know, we've only talked for about two days but to be honest, I've seen you around before and have had a pretty decent crush on you just from that."

The concept of worry became foreign to Lance.

"It's not dumb Shiro. Though... how do you know I'm not? Not your soulmate, I mean."

"My ring didn't glow yesterday. You were only by the door so it should have have, but nothing."

"Oh..."

What Lance saw yesterday couldn't have been wrong. There was no one around for the hour Lance was stressing at a table in the far corner but when Shiro entered the one meter radius the ring immediately picked up. Shiro must not have known how close they had to be.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to... Can we meet up again tomorrow?"

Lance smiled and he forgot worrying about the stupid soulmate stuff. "Sure! Same time?"

~~~

This time they were both taking in the small sectioned off area of a café. "Yesterday I didn't have my ring with me but I decided to just be normal and wear..." Shrio trailed off. When he lifted his hand to show Lance, his ring started to glow. 

"Shit." Shiro muttered. "Who is it? I should have left the damn thing at home." 

That's when Lance looked down at his own hand. "Hey Shiro?" Lance lifted his hand and it was glowing. Shiro looked around. No one. No one else was there. Only Lance. 

"It is you..." Shiro grinned, "I'm so glad!" 

Before Lance could even open his mouth, Shiro had leaned forward and kissed him. 

Shiro's lips were soft. And warm. Lance felt an indescribable feeling. This was above happiness. It was above pleasure. It was above perfect. Hell, it was above words in general.  

"Jeez you're pretty direct, aren't you?" Lance chuckled when they pulled away, both parties slightly breathless with flushed cheeks. 

"You knew, didn't you." Shiro playfully narrowed his eyes, "You are way too casual about this. The Lance I know would at least be having an internal freak out if he found out this day." 

"Wow we've only been going out for two days and you're suddenly a self employed Lance expert?" 

"No, I'm just a beginner, I'll become a Lance expert soon though." The expression on Shiro's face made Lance melt. Not physically, thankfully. 

Well, he didn't physically melt yet, but if Shiro had looked at him like that for one more lingering moment, Lance would have been nothing more than a puddle on the ground. 

A thoughtful look was on Shiro's face as his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey Lance, we really should go on an official first date." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this so much but I'm still not really okay with it but I might as well post it now. Soft Shance is my aesthetic.
> 
> Thanks for taking your time to read this!


End file.
